


Pretty From Afar (Like A Dark Star)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Identity Issues, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivien wants to see Moira's true face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty From Afar (Like A Dark Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "gentleness" for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Driving In Cars With Boys by Lana Del Rey.

“Why do you still hide your true face?” Vivien asked, watching Moira from afar, marveling at how she knew she was being watched even though Vivien hadn’t made a sound. It had been a long time; she was getting good at being a ghost. But not as good as Moira.

Moira turned and smiled at her, duster in hand, kind smile on her lips. “This is my true face, dear.”

“No, it’s not,” Vivien approached her. “I understand why you hid it before; Lord knows I wouldn’t have trusted my husband around you if I’d seen what you really looked like. But it’s different now, you can be yourself.”

Moira blinked and sighed, showing Vivien her younger face. She took Vivien’s hand and held it to her smooth cheek. 

“This might be the face I lived with, even the face I died with but it isn’t my true face. This face makes men cheat on their wives, makes wives commit murder because I couldn’t fight their husbands off hard enough. It can make anyone do what I want them to. It might be easier to look at, it might be what you want to see...” She pressed a kiss to Vivien’s lips before returning to the face she always showed her. “But inside, I am the Picture of Dorian Gray. This is my _true_ face. I’m sorry.”

Vivien nodded, understanding completely. She stroked over Moira’s cheek and kissed her gently. “Don’t be. You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
